My Obsession
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Her hatred was unhealthy, but she couldn’t help it, she had a good reason for hating him, in her mind she was no obsessed… she was determined to get what was rightfully hers.


_**Title: My Obsession**_

_**Synopsis: Her hatred was unhealthy, but she couldn't help it, she had a good reason for hating him, in her mind she was no obsessed… she was determined to get what was rightfully hers.**_

_**Author's Notes: Eh, its been way too long since I last written anything Invader Zim related so I decided to write a one shot to get back into the IZ fandom… after all what kind of fan would I be if I didn't continue writing on the fandom of the coolest, greatest nicktoon ever created?**_

_**So… enjoy this Tak fic… believe it or not in my opinion SHE shares something with Zim.**_

_**Yup, she's a defective.**_

_**Add evil laugh here "WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

_**Sooooooooooooo enjoy this little twisted piece of work that I have absolutely no idea where it came from…**_

_**But I sure as hell blame this on the sudden urge to write about Tak in her lowest.**_

* * *

"Zim… the freak… the defective… the maggot…. The traitor of Irk… he… managed… to ruin…. me… **_AGAIN_**!"

It just wasn't fair… why was she, the perfect Invader to be defeated in the most horrible of ways by a guy who was assigned to be a food service drone!!.

Not that he knew that… or was aware of it for that matter.

Tak could almost hear him gloating all the way from Earth.

_**"VICTORY FOR ZIM!"**_

An evil crackled followed after that.

It was sickening.

_"He is mocking me… I just know it"_

Mimi stared at her mistress oddly, as if asking _"who is?"_

"Zim" Tak answered.

It's been months since her humiliating defeat to that fake invader, a defeat that plagued her mind and wouldn't leave her be, just how this insane little madman managed to stop her from getting the job she knew was rightfully hers?

He had out of dated technology.

He has the intelligence of a smeet… a _**retarded**_ smeet.

He was _**SHORTER**_ than her.

Tak had to particularly stress that one out.

He also didn't officially have the proud title of an "Invader".

And yet he was victorious.

Like I said, she couldn't let this down.

It damaged her ego greatly.

_"And what do I have to show for all my hard work?!"_

The female Irken looked at Mimi and in a sense of utter disgust; she sharply turned her head in the opposite direction.

In a sense Tak had lost everything… not that she had much to begin with.

Her SIR Unit was now a copy of Zim's own trashy robot.

The ship she worked so hard on to get out of that hellish planet Dirt was either destroyed or crashed somewhere on that pathetic little planet Earth.

All her hopes and dreams had been crushed in a fraction of a second.

_**"And it was all because of Zim!"**_

Tak in a fit of rage started to pummel down on whatever she had within her range.

She repeatedly hits her gloved fist on what could have once been the cockpit.

Mimi thinking they were now playing a game soon followed, mimicking whatever her mistress did.

She hits the cockpit.

Mimi followed.

She punched her seat in frustration.

Mimi did so as well.

She swears.

Mimi just stares, unable to understand some of the very colorful insults she directed to someone who was certainly dubbed Zim.

The little robot dared to ask _"who is Zim?"_

At hearing the question, the emotionally unstable alien abruptly stopped her little fit of destruction to direct a very scary glare towards her companion.

"What… did… you… just… ask?"

Mimi who was now unable to sense the hostility in her mistress voice simply repeated the question.

_"Who is Zim?"_

Tak screamed in anguish.

And without a second thought shut down her now useless lackey.

The last thing the custom made robot saw was the Irken female pressing a big red button.

Mimi's motionless body now floated in space.

_"That was not a big loss"_ Tak thought indifferently _"I could always create another robot… a better minion… one that would **NOT **go insane."_

The deranged girl just couldn't believe that her former mechanical slave would forget who was her number one enemy… it was _unforgivable_… after all forgetting it was not an option, she had to remember him.

So that in the end when the time came, she wanted to make sure that he wouldn't forget who was the true invader.

wasting Zim was her goal now.

By killing him, she would get everything she wanted.

The admiration of many, the respect of the tallest, she could make a name of herself.

By ending his pitiful existence, Tak would go down in Irken history as a would be soldier that had to fight everything the hard way.

She was determined to become an invader… a conquered of worlds.

Had a thirst to prove herself to everyone so she WOULD return to Earth someday and finish what she started.

That planet WOULD be conquered by her… not Zim.

Those humans alleys that helped him would suffer a fate worse than death.

She smirked wickedly _**"Yes, they will".**_

As for that piece of trash, that little Gir unit… oh how she loathed him… he was gonna turn him into nothing but rusting metal… it was a fate he deserved.

Because of him she lost the one being that made her life even remotely bearable.

It was obvious that Tak didn't take into account that Mimi could have easily been repaired.

Then again, when your mind focuses on other problems you tend to forget some very obvious conclusions.

Only her status mattered.

Only the extermination of Zim and those involved with him mattered.

Everything and everyone else could go to hell for all she cared.

She began to count her fingers to reduce her growing hysteria.

_"1…2… 3… 4… 5... 6… I have four fingers and two thumps"_ Tak began counting again_ "1…2… 3… 4… 5... 6… the same as last time"_

Now to begin counting her toes_…"1… 2…3… 4"_

_"Same as last time… maybe if I cut one or two and then sawing them back would gimme something to do"_

She dismissed that idea as soon as it came... it was just stupid and stupid she was not.

Again she raised her head to watch the stars, but her eyes choose to betray her because within her sight Mimi's body was still visible… for a few moments at least because at that moment an asteroid came out of nowhere and crushed the little metallic being.

…it was rather comical.

Tal was laughing insanely... "oh heh heh heh… if only that could have been Zim" She said in between laughs.

In her mind she could envision several deaths for her insane nemesis, each one gorier than the last.

She was particularly fond of one in particular and it involved removing his throat with a bunch of ice cubes and chopsticks while he was still alive.

In her mind killing Zim was a goal.

For anyone else it could have been described as an obsession.

After all if she wasted fifty years of her life looking for him.

Then what could it hurt to waste a few months fantasying about his death, planning his demise.

…Thinking of sweet, sweet revenge.

_"Zim will be mine to kill… no one else will… not the Tallest… not that human Dib… no one will take that pleasure from me."_

Tak grinned darkly.

_"Zim is mine to terminate."_

She licked her lips in anticipation.

_"One way or another I will succeed"_

And then licked her bloody gloves… now pretending it was Zim's blood.

_"Zim… Zim… Zim…"_

By now it was obvious that she was insane… she _**HAD**_ gotten insane… years of suffering… years of hatred… years of being sneered at had driven her over the edge.

Ironically it was that dumbass Zim who had gotten her over the edge.

Here she could hear him laughing , mocking her.

In her mind murder was now the only logical option for everything.

_"If I had to kill to get what I want then so be it… no one will take my victory away…"_

She closed her eyes.

"_No one"_

Zim's corpse was incrusted in her mind… a delightful image if she ever saw one.

At that moment she smiled a cruel smile.

Those fifty years looking for him very horrible.

The time on Earth was even worse.

But when in the cold vacuum of space alone and with no destination whatsoever one began to do the unthinkable.

Because as the days went Tak was plotting, fantasying and daydreaming about the downfall of her arch-foe.

What's so unthinkable about that you ask?

That that was all she could seem to do.

The Irken girl just couldn't do anything else.

Zim was all she could think about, she could have tried to contact someone for help, she could have tried to make the pod drivable, she could have even use her PAK to fly out of the damn vessel and go into one of Irk's conquered planets to steal more equipment.

But no… Zim just wouldn't leave her brain.

In her mind she could have been described as determined.

To others she was obsessive.

Tak was obsessed with Zim.

And she failed to realize it.

Because she too was a defective

_"I'll get you Zim"._

Those were her last thoughts before the oxygen ran out.

Soon she would die.

That is if she hadn't crashed in a nearby planet.

_"Yes I will"._

* * *

_**Well my dear readers like I said I have no idea where this came, but eh I just felt like writing something about Tak, Torturing her is kind of fun, plus I do have the suspicion she IS a defective and what better way to show her craziness than being obsessed with the guy that ruined her life?**_

_**Kinda sadistic and cruel if ya think about it, no?**_

_**By the way this could have taken place just before the unaired episode "To Of The Line"**_

_**Why ya think I didn't killed Tak off here? But believed me I debated for a while whether I should let her live or die, ultimately I let her live because I may choose to do another fic with her within this universe someday. **_

_**And I know I repeated a few things over and over again but I guess that when you are writing about an insane character ya tend to think its logical for one to stay on one point and not realizing it, after all crazy people don't know they are crazy… just look at Zim! LOL.**_

_**Oh well ya see that little button down there? Please press it and review.**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
